


Slow beginnings

by Aluminosity07



Series: Geckos god and goddesses au - mcyt [1]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, dream team smp, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Goddesses, Gods, Mentions of Schlatt, Mentions of Wilbur, Potato war aftermath, Squid god of harvest, Technoblade God of Challenges, mentions of philza, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival, pre Techno joins dream smp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminosity07/pseuds/Aluminosity07
Summary: Technoblade and squid talk after their potato war and before Technoblade goes to visit his brother on the dream smp
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Squidthekid, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Geckos god and goddesses au - mcyt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000092
Comments: 8
Kudos: 237





	Slow beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It’s nice to meet you all! I’ve had this story? Series? planned for a little while now after each story i post i’ll probably write the domain of each character- along with it in the tags 
> 
> Also if you need anything tagged or any warnings on any of my works please say so!

Techno grinned at the god beside him, holding his diamond hoe triumphantly. “Told you I’d win,” he told Squid who groaned quietly, sitting down onto the ground. 

“Really thought I was going to win,” Squid admitted, pushing himself up from his sitting pose. “I guess I’ve learnt my lesson, never challenge the god of challenges, even if it’s in your own domain.” 

The harvest god looked mournfully at his farm, “you don't happen to be looking at selling do you?” 

The potato farm spanned acres and acres across the sky, and squid was very interested in getting it for himself. —before anyone else could get at it like that asshole Schlatt, god of Windows. 

  
Techno pushed his mask up before he patted Squid on the shoulder, “it’s all yours if you can do me a favour in the future, But right now I have family to go meet up with.” He smiled fondly at the thought of visiting his family. 

Squid agreed before he snorted, “the Sky god? Or the Music one?” He didnt know much about them, only that the Sky one was apparently hardcore and the music one was… well, he did music.

He faintly remembered Techno admitting that the music one was older than him, everyone else just thought he was the older one. 

“The music one.” Squid could hear the excitement in Techno’s voice, which was rare because even before, finally winning their year long battle, he barely ever expressed his emotions. 

“I pity you,” Squid turned away, “having to deal with children, if you ever want to do this again we can always try carrots next time?” 

Techno nodded before he made his way through the portal, “I might take you up on your offer.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Technoblade - God of Challenges
> 
> Squid - God of harvest 
> 
> Philza - God of air 
> 
> Wilbur - God of Music
> 
> Schlatt - God of Windows


End file.
